


Long Time

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Bulma is sexually frustrated. Will she finally get release?





	Long Time

It had been far too long. The sex had been fantastic, but she had the hardest time just letting go and finishing. Bulma rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She thought back over the past few years. So much had happened and the family had been through so much together. Family - wow - she had a family with Vegeta. _I’m just as surprised as anyone else about that_ she thought. Not only was the release from the burn she felt between her legs evading her, so was sleep. She threw her arm over to the nightstand and felt around for her cell phone. Finding it, she squinted over the brightness of the light as she checked the time. 3 am _shit !_ It was late. She reflexively reached over to the cold place in bed where her lover usually slept. He had been coming to bed later and later as he spent long hours training. Bulma knew that part of the reason for Vegeta’s late night training was his insecurity about their sex life. She had tried to convince him that it was her and that he was fantastic, but men will be men and not satisfying his woman in bed was something that bothered Vegeta. In reality, Vegeta had been even better than Bulma had ever had in bed. He was gentle, attentive, rough when the need arose and shit his age did not show on his incredible body. 

Thinking about Vegeta’s body made Bulma feel warm and she pushed off the covers from her body. She squeezed her eyes together and ran her hands over her silky night gown as her thoughts wandered over Vegeta and his body. She imagined his rock hard chest rippling as he leaned over her, his muscles so tight and big they almost strained out of his skin. Bulma’s hands found the bottom of her gown and she let them gently tickle her thigh as she slid the fabric up her body. Bulma let her fingers roam over the hem of her silk panties and caress the silky tuft of blue hair. Bulma sighed as she fantasized about her lover over top of her. In her minds eye Bulma traced that delectable area below Vegeta’s bellybutton, his hair trailing down his stomach and in concert with his muscles making a perfect V pointing to his delicious cock. A small moan escaped her mouth as she imagined Vegeta’s big hands pressing into her body. 

Her eyes flew open as she felt the bed dip and hot breath find her face. There he was stalking over Bulma, eyes lidded and full of desire. Bulma laid there in awe of the predator hovering over her and gasped as he lunged towards her lips. His tongue invaded her mouth and explored the cavern, dancing with the occupant. Vegeta shifted down to place more of his weight on his woman, and combed his fingers through Bulma’s blue tresses. He did not close his eyes, instead he stared down his lover and watched her pleasure as he heatedly consumed her mouth. His free hand explored up her torso and paused at her rib cage. He held her down as he pulled his mouth away from her hungry lips. His mouth placed gentle kisses down her neck, trailing his tongue over her pulse. A small groan escaped his mouth as he laid eyes on her covered chest. Bulma wriggled to free herself from her clothes, feeling they were too constricting, too tight in this moment. She was surprised when her lover stopped her. 

“Tonight is about you,” he growled, almost seeming angry “how long has it been since you have been completely satisfied?” He asked. 

“Vegeta…” Bulma paused. 

“How long? How long have you been lying to me?” 

Bulma’s face grew hot with shame. It had been close to two months since she had an orgasm. Never in her life had she had this problem - and she didn’t know what was causing her this issue now, but nothing worked. Vegeta for years had been enough to make her jelly in his palms with the simplest of touches, but lately even when she relied on her extensive selection of toys to help her find her pleasure it only ended in frustration. “Two months” she admitted squeezing her eyes closed in shame. After a moment of silence Bulma raised her eyes to meet Vegeta’s. Concern, anger and hurt all mixed around in her lovers strong features. 

“Why haven’t you told me? It is dishonorable for a man to not finish his lover.” He was hurt Bulma noted. 

“Vegeta, I don’t know what happened these past few months but it is not you.” Bulma did not know how to explain why she was faking her orgasms to Vegeta, she knew he would not understand. 

“I have noticed you are trying with your fake phalluses.” Vegeta grumbled, his brows knitting even closer together than normal. 

“You are right Vegeta - I am sorry I just….” Vegeta stopped her. 

“No more lies,” he began, “tonight you will finish or I will die trying.” With that he ripped her night shirt off and worshiped at her chest. Squeezing one breast as he lapped at the rosy pink nipple of the other, making it perk up and beg for more. He licked and sucked at her and roughly traced his favorite path from her chest down the valley of her stomach to the edge of her small silk panties. His fingers slipped under the fabric and rubbed through the tuft of soft hair at the edge of his lovers womanhood. He sucked a great deal of her breast into his mouth and looked up at her face, gauging her reaction. Bulma’s mouth was open slightly and Vegeta could feel her heavy breathing. His finger slid over her clit, feeling how slippery his woman was already. He pulled away from her breast with a pop and began to kiss her body down towards his where his hand was hidden. When his face met her most intimate areas, Vegeta snuggled into her fabric, breathing heavily in and panting on the silk barrier to her flower. He placed his teeth on the fabric and ripped away from her skin making Bulma gasp with desire. 

Laid before him was his treasure glistening in the light from the moon, the musky feminine smell invaded Vegeta’s nostrils driving his primal urges over the edge. He parted her outer lips with his thick fingers and placed his tongue flat on her inner lips rubbing straight up. He lapped at her womanhood like a cat drinking milk. Bulma squirmed under him and moans escaped her lips. Drawing his fingers lower Vegeta found Bulma’s entrance. Slowly and deliberately he pressed his fore finger and middle finger into her. Keeping his attention on his mouthy ministrations Vegeta pumped gently into Bulma with his fingers, pausing at the hilt and pulling forward, hitting her in the right ways. Vegeta continued pumping in and out of her and began nibbling and sucking at her swollen nub. Reaching his free hand upwards, Vegeta found Bulma’s breast and began to squeeze. His tongue working, his hands thrusting and squeezing, Vegeta reached his pinky finger towards Bulma’s winking rosebud. With gentle pressure he slid into her, filling each hole with deliberate pressure. Vegeta began to feel his lover tense under him and looked up at Bulma’s face. Sweat fell from her brow, lidded eyes with furrowed brows bore into Vegeta’s raven ones. He moaned, feeling that tightness that he was so familiar with and pressed his mouth further onto her womanhood ravishing her there. More pressure, faster tongue. Then he felt it. Bulma was holding her breath. Instinctively he let go of her breast and his hand found her neck. Gently he began to put pressure on her throat, keeping the air from coming in fully. That is when he felt the explosion - Bulma’s walls contracting around each finger inside her body. Bulma’s body began to shake and she screamed in pleasure, not being able to find the words needed to express the relief she was feeling. 

Vegeta lapped up at his woman’s clit and pulled his fingers from her holes. He felt her fingers pulling his hair as he continued licking and kissing his lovers most intimate area. He stayed there helping Bulma ride to the end of her pleasure. When he felt her go limp under him, Vegeta crawled on top of Bulma, resting on his elbows over her spent body. Gently Vegeta pushed curls away from his woman's face, and kissed her open lips. Bulma reached for his back and pressed him into her, hugging him tightly. “Thank you” she said. She returned his kiss and wrapped her legs around his small waist. They lay together for a few moments, Vegeta kissing at Bulma’s lips, cheek, jaw and neck. The first rays of light began to tickle the curtains of their bedroom as Bulma traced her hands up and down her lovers back. She grabbed his face with both hands and gave him a deep kiss tasting her essence on his tongue. As she continued the kiss, she pushed him over to lay on his back. Bulma climbed over Vegeta with a leg on each side of him, straddling his waist and bent over to nibble at his ear. A moan escaped Vegeta’s lips and Bulma bit down causing Vegeta to squirm under her. She continued her kissing and biting down his neck and paused at his small hard nipples. She licked them gently and pinched them in-between her fingers watching them stand at attention. 

Vegeta kept his eyes locked with hers as she trailed her tongue down his abdomen, dipping in between his muscles. She backed off of him and placed herself gently between his legs. Never taking her eyes from his she grabbed his long thick shaft in her hand and placed her tongue on the base of his member. She took a long lick up the base of his erection stopping right before his head to playfully tease his underside. His eyes bore into her soul, almost begging to take him in as she licked up to his head and tasted his precum. She opened her mouth and took the tip into her mouth and pulled up releasing with a pop. She brought her head back down opening her mouth and taking more of his member in never breaking eye contact. She lifted up and relaxed her throat and pressed his entire length into her mouth. Reaching down to feel his sack. She bobbed her head up and down and massaged his balls while staring him down. 

She felt Vegeta begin to tense up and devilishly she stopped, pulling away from him and wiping the moisture from her face. She smiled and positioned herself over his throbbing erection. She rubbed her nub against his length feeling the familiar warmth begin to build up in her abdomen. Lifting up she placed the tip of him into her core and sat all the way onto him. She ground onto him while rubbing her breasts. Vegeta reached in between her legs and found Bulma's clit to work it. Groaning Bulma leaned over and began to bounce up and down over Vegeta, rubbing herself on his hard body and kissing his surprisingly soft mouth. Vegeta’s fingers kept working their prize and Bulma found it hard to breathe. She could see and feel Vegeta beginning to loose himself in her and she leaned over more to add pressure to Vegeta’s ministrations. Vegeta tensed and Bulma felt the familiar feeling of him spilling his seed inside of her. Bulma was pushed over the edge and came hard on his cock. She lay spasming on top of him while he kissed her face and neck. 

“It was real” Bulma panted. “No more lies” she said as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
